Miracles
by Marauder Athene
Summary: Sandy is a young girl with a huge imagination. That imagination can get her hurt if she acts on it. Someone should save her.


**This is an apology to all Supernatural fans. I HAVE started watching the show, but I haven't actually reached the part with Castiel in it... So if I get him wrong, I'm sorry. I can come back and fix this story late when I know more about him. This was boredom mixed with just having watched the show.**

**Disclaimer: Only Sandy belongs to me.**

Sandy- Greek for protecter and helper of mankind.

* * *

Sandy walked along the rail of the bridge. Her mother had told her many times not to do it, but she liked how she could see all of the water and all of the bridge. It was like there was no rail at all. She was well balanced for seven years old. Her mother had thought of letting her have horseback riding lessons when she was a little older.

It was kind of windy today. She loved bad weather. Wind, rain, snow- maybe not sleet- fog, even when it was dark outside; she loved it all. Her mother didn't, though. She didn't like Sandy going out in bad weather. "You could get swept away by wind or water." That's what her mother said.

But today felt special, so she slipped out of the house to enjoy some good wind. Earlier that morning, Sandy had been at her grandmother's house and she had been given a ring. The most perfect ring. To most people, it was just a piece of pink wire and some clear beads- 20, to be exact. But her grandmother had handed it to her with such reverence that what she said MUST be true. She said it could bring miracles. Miracles were something that someone wanted so badly that could NEVER come about without one. Sandy decided this was a form of wishing, so when she slipped out of the backdoor and down the road to the bridge, she was determined to wish to fly. She had seen the birds take off from the tall trees so many times, each time with the same awe as the first. Sandy HAD to fly. She wasn't silly enough to jump off the rail into the water. No- that was for weeks from now when she had it down, because of course it needed practice. No, today she would jump off the rail back onto the bridge like she had done so many times before, but hopefully, she wouldn't even touch the wooden boards. "You could sprain your ankle!" Her mother would say.

So as she moved step over step across the thin rail, she wished and wished with all her might as the wind got louder around her. The ring seemed to sparkle, even under the overcast sky. She had to wear it on her thumb, as it was too big for one of her other fingers.

"I wish I wish I WISH I could fly!" She said these words over and over as she walked, her arms spread out wide, just like the birds. She watched the rail carefully . 'I need to close my eyes.' Said a perfectly rational voice in her head. Of course! That was when the best wishing happened. So she took a deep breath, glanced down at the water fearlessly, focused again ahead of her and shut her eyes. "I wish I wish I wish..."

A strong gust of wind picked up just as she was extending her foot to leap. Having her foot up means she was off balance, and the wind picking up at the same time means she fell. She was certainly flying. No! She was falling! Now she's screaming! 'The water is going to be cold.' was her only thought as she fell. She kept her eyes tight shut as more wind rushed by her.

But instead of cold, she suddenly felt warm. It felt like her Daddy's arms, but different. There would have been leather around her on those strong arms, but there was only light fabric.

A catch in her chest! She couldn't breathe for just a second, even though she could feel good healthy air around her. She was moving the other way. Instead of down down down into the cold, she was going up up up into the warm. Her face was still cold from the November weather and only got colder as she moved up. But only her face. Everything else was warm.

Maybe a bird had caught her. Maybe a bat or a dragon. A dragon would explain the warmth, but not the soft cloth. No, when she felt herself slow down and her feet finally on those wood boards she hoped never to feel on her flying wish, she heard a voice ask if she was alright. She nodded, even though she wasn't quite sure. She finally opens her eyes. She sees a man staring back at her. He had blue eyes. His hair was brown. And he was tall. These were the only things she could think. It was as if she was still falling very fast. She thought she remembered her mother calling it "adrenaline". "It makes your body shake and your mind go blank." Her mother had said that and laughed at her own rhyme.

Sandy's next thoughts seemed to be out of order. She was supposed to say thank you and then ask questions, but she was too "adrenalined" to think right. "Who are you?"

The man smiled. He had very white teeth, and a smile that made her feel funny and nervous. She ignored this and hoped he would stop smiling. "I'm a friend. Or at least, I hope I am."

Sandy got a little bolder and went out of order again. "I meant, what's your name?"

He smiled a little wider in that kind and amused way. He needed to stop smiling. "Castiel."

Now it was her turn to smile. That was a funny name. She decided to say so. "What kind of funny name is Cast-el?" She could hear her mother in her head telling her that was rude, but she ignored this.

"Cast-ee-el is Hebrew- another language- so it WOULD sound a little funny, wouldn't it?" He turned and Sandy thought he was going to walk away. He was far too interesting to leave, and she was about to tell him to stay when he turned back with a big, tan coat in his hands. He walked to her and put it around her shoulders. She thought this was odd since she had a coat on and this one was his, but it was so warm and safe-feeling that she didn't point it out.

She was quiet several seconds and so was he. Then she remembered the order she was SUPPOSED to go in. "Thank you for catching me." An odd look went across her face that wrinkled her nose. "How did you do it? The wind blew me really far."

He bent down with a tiny smile on his face. She felt this was worse. He needed to stop smiling. It made her look away and he was just too interesting to not look at. "Let's just say that I'm friends with the wind."

She looked at him in awe, almost as if she had seen another bird take flight. Then she got mad. "Well, your friend isn't very nice. I have good balance and it pushed me."

He didn't use that voice adults used when talking to a child -she hated that- but used a grown up voice that made everything they said sound real; he could have said he had lunch with a unicorn earlier and she would have believed him."Oh, I'm very sorry my friend did that. But what were you trying to do? Maybe you made him mad."

She looked down, ashamed. Now that he said it, flying would be mean to do around the wind. Flying was what the wind did best and the birds are the only ones that should be allowed in the skies. "I... I was trying to fly..."

Castiel nodded in that understanding way. "Well, I'm sure the wind will forgive you if you say you're sorry."

This sounded like a good idea. Sandy smiled brightly and turned to lean into the wind. She called out in the most kind but powerful voice she could muster. "I'm sorry I tried to fly!" She turned back to the interesting man, "Was that alright? Does the wind forgive me?"

He smiled widely again and laughed and she couldn't help but laugh with him. "Yes. This wind says he forgives you and says to never try to fly alone again." Sandy nods in agreement. She'll wait on the flying. Maybe when she's bigger. "Well, Sandy, I have to go now. I wish I could walk you home, but I think your mother might not understand why I was with you and would get mad." She nods again at what he said about her mother; but she doesn't want him to go!

"Why do you have to leave?" She asks desperately.

"I have to head home too. I'm late for dinner." He points at her, "You are too. Be careful on your way home." He smiles one more time and starts to walk away.

A wonderful, kind and annoying thought pops into her head. The annoying bit gets pushed away with the excitement of the idea. She must thank him properly. "Castiel! Wait!" She hops over to him and holds out her clamped fist. "Here." She opens her hand and sitting there -to her, glowing with an inner light because of it's importance- was the ring. The Miracle Ring. "I want to give this to you." The man looks down at it curiously with that small smile. He gives her a questioning look. "It's a Miracle Ring. I've already used it, so I need to pass it on." Her grandmother, of course, never told her this. But it seemed to be the most obvious thing in the world. "I sub- sub..." Her nose wrinkled again.

"Subconsciously?" He offered.

"Yeah! I subcon-iss-ly wished to be rescued. And you rescued me. So YOU need a miracle now. Here." She stuck out her hand a little further like her point hadn't been taken.

He smiles again and bends down. She's getting used to that nervous feeling web he smiles. "Thank you. If I ever use it, I'll bring it back to you. I promise."

She grins and feels like she did the most amazing thing ever. "Ok. Deal." He takes the ring from her and puts it on his pinky. Funny that it's too big for her, but too small for him. "Don't you ever take it off."

"Never. I promise." He then reaches out a hand and rubs the fabric of his coat between his fingers in a nice request for it back. "I almost forgot this when I was going to leave. I'm glad you stopped me."

"Me too. You would have been cold." She hands him back his coat and even though the extra warmth was off her, she still felt that safe feeling that she had with it on. "I have to get home fast! You were right! I'm late for dinner and I'm not even supposed to be out!" She starts running down the road. She stops and turns back to wave good bye, but the interesting man had already gone.

**I think I MAY continue this story when she's older, but idk if I have the motivation. Send me ideas and I'll see what I can do.**

**I remain, good readers, your obedient writer,**

**MA**


End file.
